New Team
by AlchemistPrime
Summary: The Prime team get new human friends. Post movie. Same team just no Prime.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting

Chris walked into the large hanger, ending a phone call. Bumblebee gave him a look of hope. Silence filled the hanger, one that Smokescreen couldn't handle. "Are they coming or not?" Smokescreen asked. Chris chuckled, "Yep, coming as soon as they pack their bags and getting on a plane. Will be here by tomorrow morning." Bulkhead and Arcee looked at each other, before Arcee asked, "Do they know what to expect? Do they have military training?" Chris remembered the bots wanting people with military training and could keep a secret but he could only think of two people who could keep a secret but had no training. Chris shook his head, "I trust them with my life. They can learn everything they need to." Ultra Magnus nodded and the group went into separate areas. Chris found Bulkhead watching a monster truck rally in the rec room. "Hey Bulk, do you think you could pick the recruits up when the plane arrives?" Bulkhead started to nod but stopped. "Why can't Bee or someone else pick them up?"

"You're the biggest to hold their stuff and your holo-form works the best. Please? I'll do anything for you," Chris said almost begging. Bulkhead sighed and nodded. "Fine but you owe me a lot." Chris thanked him and started to his room. Chris started thinking about how to break it to the recruits what their jobs were going to be. There might only be two of them but they caused a lot of problems. One of the recruits would be exited. The other would be mad but hopefully just do the job. Chris made it to his room worried about tomorrow. He also thought about the problem that one of them was mad at him for sleeping with their best friend. But the friend was easy and hot. It was just fun for him. With the thought of being with the girl one again, Chris fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Stormy Weather

Bulkhead waited in the loading area for the recruits. Chris had talked to them about the car picking them up before Bulkhead left the base. Two girls walked up to Bulkhead. His holo-form looking over them, one blonde and the other a red head, both seemed mad. Bulkhead rolled his window. "Can I help you?" He asked. "Are you the one taking us to the base to see Chris?" the red head asked. "Yes. Let me help you with the bags." But the blonde waved her hand. "No thanks. We can do it," she told him and both girls put their bags away and got into the SUV. The first few minutes were filled with awkwardness. "I'm Katie by the way and that's Zoey," the red head, Katie, said from the back seat. "Have you guys known Chris long?" Both girls refused to speak, "okay then." Bulkhead said looking focusing on the road. "I still hate him. He doesn't care about anyone." Zoey said. "It was one time Zo, and it will never happen again. Beer makes everyone do stupid stuff," Katie said back to her. Zoey shook her head, "Doesn't matter I will always hate him." Bulkhead just kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to get into this girl drama that he had seen on T.V. Zoey put her headphones, leaving Bulkhead to talk to Katie. "What happen?" he asked. Katie sighed heavily, "Chris and I got drunk one night while Zoey was at home studying. Well one thing lead to another and we ended up in bed together. Chris wasn't that drunk but I was, so I don't remember much but I feel bad about what happen. She's been mad ever since." Bulkhead felt sorry for Zoey in this mess, she was the one whose trust had been broke by the two most important people in her life. The y arrived at the base and both girls were amazed by how big the hanger was. Chris turned around from the cat walk. "Hey y'all made it!" he said cheerfully. He ran down the stairs to greet them. The girls came slowly to meet him. "Where is everyone?" Bulkhead asked getting the girl's bags out. "Ratchet and Knock out are in the med bay talking about something and the others went on a quick mission for something." Chris told him. "I'm glad you both made it before the bad weather came. They say we are going to get some heavy rain tonight." Chris told the girls. "What kind of military needs this much space?" Zoey asked Chris. Chris smirked, "One that has a good reason too." It was then one of the speakers went off on the huge computer. "Chris we need a bridge." Chris ran up the cat walk stairs and pressed some buttons on his computer. Huge spiral blue and green opened and giant robots came walking through. Katie and Zoey were amazed at first then it them. Giant mechanical beings were to them. Katie just watched them, while Zoey screamed and almost fell back if it wasn't for a green giant catching her. She looked back at him and realized it was the same color as the SUV that had picked them up. "That was amazing you guys! Can't believe how much Energon we got!" one of the robots said. All the robots were happy about their bounty. "Chris you have one minute to tell us what's going on." Zoey said. Chris just shook his head, "Its better if they tell you than me." Chris looked at Ultra Magnus. "We are here to protect this world. There is some of our kind on this planet still. They wish to destroy mankind. We need to stop them and we need your help." Katie shook her head, "How can we help you guys? You're robots. Robots can do anything." Bumblebee spoke up, "We need human help. We can only do so much. Please help us." Zoey looked to Ultra Magnus, "Does your group have a name robot? Or is it just good robots?" Arcee spoke up, "Autobots. Call me Arcee. Best to tell names and not just robots, there are some who would be offended by that on our planet."

"The name is Bulkhead. And the bigger one is Ultra Magnus, yellow is Bumblebee and last one is Smokescreen. You can't miss Knock out; he's red and loves his paint. Ratchet is the grumpy one." Katie looked at Chris, "What do you need us to do?" Chris crossed his muscled arms. "Katie you'll be in the filled with me. Zoey here with the medic Ratchet, help him where he needs." Katie was very happy and eager to fight. As for Zoey, she looked down. "Come on I'll show you to your rooms." Chris said walking down to one of the corridors. Katie grabbed her bags and followed. But Zoey didn't move. Chris looked back at her. "Come on Zo." Chris hoped that she didn't storm off. He thought she would like to stay here at base were it was safe. No one could hurt her. "I refuse the job, Chris. I want to go home." Zoey said. "But Zoey, they need you here. You can help the world," Katie said, going for her arm. Zoey moved arm away from her. "No, Katie, I'm done having people assuming what I want. You don't know what I wish for or what I want. Chris you haven't even talked to me in months, why would you think I want to stay here? I'm so done with both of you." Bulkhead transformed and opened his door. "I'll take you to the airport." Zoey grabbed her bags and went into the SUV. Everyone's mood had gone from happy to depressed in seconds. Bulkhead drove out of the dry base into the pouring rain. "Looks like the heavy rain came early." Bulkhead said. Zoey just nodded against the window.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank everyone who has favorite it or followed this story. It might have romance to it(like the rest of my stories). Enjoy!

Chapter 3: A Helping Hand

Zoey sat in the airport bar waiting for the next flight home. She felt like she just made the worst choice of her life. They were from a different world and they could have shown her more about computers than her last job. Zoey was so deep in thought she didn't hear or see a person sit next to her. "Why the long face?" the man asked her bringing her out of her mind. Zoey looked over the man. He wore a suit and a short tie. "I was just thinking about something," She told him. "Well what could you be thinking about that could bring you down? Was it a guy?" Zoey rested her chain on her hand. "Somewhat. A friend offered me a job. I turned it down." The man called the bartender over and ordered a drink. "Well, why did you turn it down?" She thought about it for a second. "He didn't tell me over the phone what I would be doing so I came out here, only to find out that he wanted me to sit on the sidelines, while him and my best friend got to go see some action and fight bad guys." Zoey looked down. "Nothing wrong with helping on the sidelines, someone has to help from that point. You can see everything they can't. Even in the Army Rangers, we needed people to stay back at base and help from there. Don't let your pride take you down." They both drank, Zoey making up her mind. "I don't even know how to get back there." She said after a moment. "I can take you. It's for the government right?" Zoey honestly didn't know what they were a part of. Then the thought of this man finding out what they were, hit her. "I don't know. But I don't want to brother you for a ride," she started to walk away when he grabbed her arm. "I have a copter. The names Fowler and I think they need someone like you on the team."

"What do you mean?" she looked at him. "Someone who can keep them on their toes, WheelJack can't do it by himself," Fowler said leading her to the helicopter. "You know them? How?" Zoey was stunned that the government knew. "I used to work with them. Good group of bots. Now I can only drop you off, can't stay, when we get there just make yourself at home." It was a short ride by the helicopter to the base and Zoey waved good bye to Fowler. She walked into the base and saw that it was empty. She didn't know what to do since she didn't get a tour earlier. She went over to Chris's laptop. A voice came from the central computer. "WheelJack to base, I could really use a ground bridge about now." Zoey went into the laptop to the ground bridge. "WheelJack, I'm sending a bridge a few feet away from you. Be ready to run to it," Zoey told him, quickly putting in his location. Once the bridge was open, a mostly white and some red and green markings came through the portal. Zoey quickly closed the bridge. "Thanks kid." He said walking over to her. "You got a name?" he asked her. "Zoey, WheelJack I assume?" He bowed to her, "The one and only. You are not to tell any of them that I needed help you got that?" Zoey looked him in the eye and said, "Only if you don't tell them I helped you willingly." He nodded. "Where are the others? Usually Doc stays here," Zoey shrugged, "No one was here when I came in. I thought you would know." A portal opened and Chris, Katie and the bots came through looking rough. "What happen? Did a semi hit y'all or something?" Zoey asked them all. "We found some 'Cons who didn't want to be friendly to us." Chris said. Katie eyed her, "Why are you back here?" Zoey found it offending that she couldn't just come back on her own free will. "I was going to help but I guess you don't need me." Ultra Magnus looked WheelJack, "And why are you here?" WheelJack looked at Bulkhead, "Same answer. Hey kid, do ya wanna leave this joint?" Zoey nodded eagerly. "Wait we do need you both please stay." Bumblebee said. "I'll only stay if Zoey stays."

"And I'll only stay if WheelJack stays here." Zoey said looking at WheelJack, smirking. "Fine, Zoey follow me to your room." Chris said wanting some sleep. "No I want to stay with WheelJack in his room. I don't want to hear what you and Katie do during the night."

"We aren't doing anything! We're not even dating!" They both exclaimed. "Fine if it's okay with WheelJack stay in his room."

"I would love the company."


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait and that this chapter is short! The last couple of days have been crazy for me.

Chapter 4: First Full Day

Chris watched Zoey walk with WheelJack to his room. Katie looked Chris. "Jealous Chris?" Chris shook his head, "No, just worried about her. You know how easily fall into lust or trouble." Katie nodded. Bulkhead spoke up, "Don't worry guys Jackie can protect her and not crush any spirits. And there's nothing wrong with a crush. Jackie would love to have someone appreciate him for once." "He's right Chris. Plus we're here to make sure nothing goes wrong. Let's get some sleep before tomorrow. You know Zoey is going to be up extra early and she's going to want us up not long after she is." Katie said going to her room. Chris quickly followed her and Bulkhead.

The next morning Zoey was up, dressed, and eating her Fruit Loops while watching T.V by 7:30. It was nice not having people or bots around her. She heard heavy steps coming from one of the hall ways and turned to see a surprised Ratchet. "Why are you up?" he asked her. "I can't sleep after 7 for some reason. And I can get some peace before everyone else gets up." Ratchet nodded in agreement and silently went to the main computer. Both did everything without bothering the other. It worked for about 30 minutes before WheelJack and Bulkhead walked in. "Hey doc-bot! Hey squirt!" WheelJack said to the two. "WheelJack, I told you not to call me that!" Zoey simply smiled and greeted the two wreckers. "WheelJack how about you, Zoey and Bulkhead go on a little mission?" Bulkhead looked at Ratchet like he had grown another head. "What kind of mission? We can't risk Zoey, I promised Chris." "It's just picking up some Energon that we need badly. I have no signs of Decepticons anywhere near the site." Both wreckers looked to Zoey. "Well do you want to go?" WheelJack asked. Zoey sat there thinking about what Chris and Katie would think of her if she went. Finally she nodded. WheelJack pick her up and placed her on the ground and transformed. Zoey hopped into the passenger seat. The ground bridge opened and they speed through, into a mining site. "Wow, this is kind of cool." Zoey said getting out of WheelJack. The two bots looked around at cave. "I hate caves." Bulkhead muttered. "You get stuck in a few caves and now you hate them? Come on Bulk look at this as a reason to wish you were small. Let's go get us a couple of raw Energon and get out." WheelJack said. The trio walked to the cave hoping the Energon wasn't too far down.

Little did the heroes know that a little mechanical birdy was watching them from the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the wait. I had writers block and I cut my thumb really bad making it hard to type or write. Sorry!

Chapter 5: Fight

Laserbeak sent a video feed back to the ship, where Soundwave was watching with a mech looking at the screen. "Well Soundwave, it looks like your bird came in handy in finding some Wreckers, a rare breed now and days. I might just keep you," the mech said walking to the door. "Backup?" Soundwave asked in fear. "No stay here and watch the prisoners," the mech told him. He left the ship quickly. Soundwave turned to the prisoners. "Come now Soundwave, don't keep us in here!" Starscream said. Shockwave sat near a cell wall. "It would be illogical for Soundwave to disobey Lockdown. Lockdown would kill him." Starscream turned to him, "But we were the ones who got him out of the Shadow Zone! He owes us!" Soundwave walked up to Starscream. "Search: Megatron. Lockdown: Find him."

Zoey and the Wreckers walked into the cave, Bulkhead walking slow with Zoey feeling like someone or something was watching them. "Hurry up you two! The faster we get down there the quicker we can leave!" WheelJack said cheerfully. "I feel like we're being watched." Zoey said moving the flashlight she held around the dark cave. "Don't worry kid," WheelJack said. Zoey swept her flashlight on something shining up on the celling of the cave. It had red eyes. "Hey bats aren't made of metal are they?" Bulkhead and WheelJack stopped walking and looked at each other. "No, why do you ask?" Zoey simply pointed at the metal creature. "Scrap its Laserbeak. Which means-" Heavy steps came towards the three. "I haven't seen many Wreckers since the war left Cybertron. You two must be the last." Lockdown said at the Wreckers. "Lockdown? But you were supposed to have been killed eons ago by Megatron." Bulkhead said. Lockdown laughed, "Megatron doesn't have the strength to kill me. Now are you three coming quietly or do I need to use force?" Zoey looked at Laserbeak on the cave celling. The metal bird dropped and went outside. It for some reason made her think of an idea. The bots couldn't fight in small space, but once outside they could fight without being trapped. "We'll go with you but first we need to go outside. I really need to pee." Bulkhead and WheelJack were not happy with this idea. "Zoey we can't go with him!" Bulkhead said. Lockdown smiled at the girl. "The girl has spoken for all of you. She may use the bathroom outside. The group went out of the cave and once Bulkhead put Zoey down WheelJack took out his swords. "Can't believe you fell for that one Lockdown; never trust anyone no matter what size." WheelJack said charging after the bounty hunter. Lockdown ducked the attack and punched WheelJack in the gut. Bulkhead came in to the side and tried to blindside him. Lockdown was stunned that he was hit. Zoey tried calling base only to find out she was out of range. "You have got to be kidding me! The one time I need it to work; AT&amp;T decides not to have service out here!" Zoey yells at her phone. She looked over at the Wreckers. There was no way they could beat this mech without the others. She ran over to get closer to WheelJack. "WheelJack come here!" she yelled at him. He looked down at her and came close. "There's just no way you guys can beat him here today. Call base and leave him." WheelJack shook his head. "Wreckers don't leave a fight!" WheelJack left her and took his swords back out to attack. WheelJack managed to get a few cuts onto Lockdown. Lockdown realized that he was outnumbered by the two Wreckers. Lockdown saw that they were protecting the human. He would have to get one Wrecker and the human alone. "As much as I want to stay and play with you, I think I got everything I needed." Lockdown transformed and speed off. Both Wreckers were worn out from the fight. "So now can we go now?" Zoey asked.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Transformers. I only own my OC.

Chapter 6: Cool Down

Ultra Magnus and Ratchet were waiting for the Wreckers and Zoey when they came through the portal. WheelJack was looking depressed about Lockdown getting away. They gave the raw Energon to Ratchet to make into regular Energon. "Well? Any problems?" Bulkhead spoke up, "Just one, sir. Lockdown came to greet us," Knock out heard the name and came to the small group. "That's impossible! He's offline. I made sure of it!" Zoey looked at the four bots. "Well you made a mistake, because he's very much alive and wanting to kill us or enslave us to someone." WheelJack snapped. The tension was tight. "WheelJack, why don't we cool down a bit by going to the training room? I can take you," Zoey said. WheelJack took a deep intake and nodded. He put her on his shoulder and started the long walk. "So who's Lockdown? Seems like everyone was shocked to hear his name," WheelJack's bright blue optics looked at her on his shoulder. "Lockdown is a bounty hunter. He will go and get anyone to get money. He's killed his own kind for money. He collects what he calls 'rare items'. Last of your kind? Put into a cage for the rest of your life. One of the most beautiful creatures on your planet? Put into a filthy cage. Don't trust him." Zoey simply sat there stunned that there were both people and Cybertron like that out there in the Universe. "I know you can beat him if he comes back. I trust you out of everyone here." WheelJack just chuckled, "I can now say there are two on my list of those who trust me. Thanks kid." Zoey smiled for the first time in a while. "It's better than no one trusting you right?" They then arrived at the training room. "I guess. You ready for some cool down time Wrecker style?" Zoey nodded.

Lockdown's ship

Soundwave sat there waiting for the next order from Lockdown. "Tell me Soundwave, how is Makeshift doing? Did you ever fix him?" Lockdown asked. "Makeshift: offline." Lockdown was not happy about that, "I need Makeshift!" Lockdown yelled at him. "Brother: online." Lockdown stopped pacing. "He has a brother? How has no one ever heard of him?" "Brother: Low key. Name: Primordium. Same power, want him here?" Lockdown nodded. "Tell him I need him here, I'm willing to pay handsomely."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Bet

Arcee was walking around the base not sure what to do since her patrol shift was a few hours away. She was in her own world when she ran into Smokescreen and fell back onto her aft. "Oh, so sorry 'Cee, I wasn't paying attention where I was going." He gave her a servo. "It's not completely your fault I was doing the same." She grabbed his servo and noticed how it was warm and soft it was. She didn't want to let go. Cliffjumper's wasn't this nice. Even after Arcee was up on her pedes neither one let go. They were in a spell just by touching and eye contact. "Are you _nuts?!_ _The Princess Bride _is one of the best movies, thus we should watch it. And the bots and Zoey have never watched it. It's better than _Zoolander,_" a voice said around the corner. The spell was broken between the two bots. They separated and tried to look casual as Bumblebee, Chris, and Katie turned the corner. "That movie is super boring! My movie is funny and amazing. Who doesn't like Ben Stiller?"

"Most don't like him. His acting sometimes sucks." Bumblebee said. "What are you three doing?" Arcee asked. "Trying to decide what movie to watch tonight for movie night, we got it down to two. You guys coming?" Katie asked. "What time?" Both Smokescreen and Arcee asked at the same time. The scout and humans looked between each other. "Like 7:30 in the rec room." Smokescreen and Arcee thought for a second before Arcee replied, "We'll try to make it. I'll for sure make an effort if _The Princess Bride _is shown. I've always wanted to see it." Smokescreen nodded. "I agree. I have patrol later but I'll see the first part of it." Katie gave a big smile at the two. "Perfect! Four against two! My movie wins!" Katie skipped along the rest of the hallway. "This is far from over," Chris stated and followed Katie, who was turning a corner. Bumblebee stayed and looked at the two bots in front of him. "Did something happen before we came?" Arcee looked anxious at the question. "No, nothing happened. Why do you ask?" Bumblebee put a servo on his hip. "You two never agree and don't like to be in the same room." Smokescreen waved his hand, "We still don't like to be in the same room, but I really want to see that movie. I've heard good things about it on the net." Bumblebee started walking away. "I'm watching you two." He turned the corner leaving the two alone again. "So I'll see you there? I'll bring high grade." Arcee rolled her optics. "You shouldn't have high grade before a patrol." Smokescreen chuckled. "One cube won't hurt. I'll see you around 'Cee." Smokescreen walked towards the main lobby. She felt like her spark missed a beat as he walked away. She shook her head. "Must be a glitch," she whispered. She went to the training room hoping a good work out would help clear her head. When she entered the training room she saw WheelJack and Zoey both doing their own thing. Feeling cocky she went up to WheelJack. Zoey stopped running on the treadmill and took off her ear phones to see the two talk. "How about a quick spar?" WheelJack rubbed the back of his helm, looking worn out. "It's been a long day 'Cee. I just don't think I can do it?" Arcee crossed her arms. "Oh come on, WheelJack, I wanna see a good fight. The one with Lockdown sucked. I'll make a bet." Zoey called out. The last sentence changed WheelJack's attitude. "What kind of bet?" "If you lose, you have to take me to a museum of my choosing and come inside." WheelJack could agree to that. "If I win, you get new sleeping arrangements for a month. You sleep above my spark." Zoey nodded. "Deal." Arcee was shocked, "Don't I get a say?" They both looked at her and grinned. "If I win, you have to go on a date with a mech of our choosing. I lose; you only have to deal with me on missions for two weeks." Arcee put her hand under her chin. "Two whole weeks of not having to deal with you, this must be a dream! It's a deal!" Arcee almost ran to the sparring ring. "I'm not that bad," WheelJack muttered walking to the ring. Zoey sat close to the ring to watch. "No weapons, just the servos and pedes. First to the floor loses." WheelJack nodded in agreement. Both got into their stance. "Ring the bell, Zoey." Zoey used the bell on her phone to start the match. Arcee had speed on her side but WheelJack had thicker armor. Both had hard punches and kicks to each other. The fight almost went on for 30 minutes before Arcee kicked WheelJack's side. She didn't have good balance on the one leg she was standing on. WheelJack saw this weakness. He locked optics with her. She knew then she had made the wrong choice of a kick. He grabbed her ankle and calf and turned. She went with the forced turn and landed on her stomach. Arcee whipped her helm back at him. He came close to her, "I win. I'll choose your date at movie night." WheelJack backed away and went to pick Zoey up. "Slag you!" Arcee yelled at him. He paused before pick Zoey up, he turned to Arcee. "I'll leave that up to your date," he turned back to Zoey, "Now don't forget that you now have a new sleeping arrangement tonight." He put her on his shoulder and walked of the door.

7:30

Even after patrol and getting Energon, Arcee was still pissed off. It was going to be embarrassing to go out on a date with one of the mechs. At least she knew that it wasn't going to be WheelJack. Zoey had claimed him. She walked into the rec room to see Chris and Katie sitting close together, Bumblebee getting the movie ready, Smokescreen talking to Bulkhead and WheelJack. Zoey was sitting on WheelJack's shoulder in her pjs. Smokescreen smiled at Arcee. WheelJack went over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "We have chosen wisely. Smokescreen has agreed to go." Arcee couldn't believe it. Out of everyone it had to be him. "I—I don't think I can watch the movie. Sorry," Arcee ran out of the room and to her quarters. "Wait, Arcee!" Smokescreen ran after her. Chris and Katie looked at each other, "What's going on?" Katie shrugged and looked to Zoey. "Arcee lost a bet. She has to pay. I don't know why she would run off. Smoke is a good guy." Chris shook his head. "Did you tell Smokescreen that?" Zoey looked to WheelJack. "It was a minor detail that I left out. They like each other and will get over it." Bulkhead spoke up surprisingly, "Let's hope so. Bumblebee is that movie ready yet?" Bumblebee nodded and the movie started.

_So one of my amazing reviewers gave me this idea which did help with moving some of the plot along. Sorry if its late. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Monkey see, Monkey do.

Primordium sat next to Soundwave listening to Lockdown's plan. "All I need to do is get one of the bots and then you take their spot and slowly kill the members down until only the ones left are the Wreckers." To Primordium the plan sounded horrible. He looked to everyone else in the ship. It was Starscream who spoke up, "That is the most ridicules idea I have ever heard! Instead you could just copy me or Shockwave and the goody two shoes will welcome us with open arms!" "That's…. that's actually a good fool proof plan. It's even logical," Shockwave said. Primordium sat stunned. From what his brother had said about Starscream, the plan was a good one. "It would be an easy on me to copy and they are already locked away. No reason to cause more of a fight." Lockdown hated that Starscream was right. But it would be easier. "Fine, do it. Once in earn their trust then once you lead them to what they want or need. Like an Energon mine. Comm us and let us know when the trust is earned." Primordium looked at Starscream and copied.

At Autobot base

"Hey, I'm getting an incoming message from Starscream!" Zoey yelled to Ultra Magnus and Ratchet. The two came over to the computer. "Patch him through," Ultra Magnus said, "What is it Starscream?" "I wish to join the cause. I do not have the Energon to carry on please help me." Ratchet and Magnus looked to each other. "Optimus would give him a chance." Magnus gave a heavy sigh before giving a response. "We will bridge you through at these coordinates." Ultra said and typed the coordinates for the ground bridge to Starscream. "Let's hope Starscream has changed for the better." Ratchet said. "You know Arcee is not going to be happy about it," Zoey said. "She's going to have to get over it." Magnus said. The ground bridge opened a few minutes later and Starscream walked through. "Oh thank you for giving me a chance!" Starscream got on his knees. "Get up solider. I will show you to your quarters and some Energon." The two started down the hallway. They passed no one until the rec room. Arcee and Bulkhead came out. Both noticed the ex 'Con. "What is that scrap head doing here?" Arcee asked. "Starscream has claimed that he has changed his ways. You will not harm him Arcee. Do you understand?" Bulkhead put a servo on her tense shoulder. "Fine but the first mistake he makes he's gone." Arcee stomped away and Bulkhead followed. "This is where you get Energon. There are some rules Starscream." Magnus said walking inside the rec room. "No harming humans and do not harm the humans we work with." Starscream nodded as he grabbed a cube. The two left the rec room and Magnus gave him one of the smaller rooms. "This will fit you nicely. I will see you in a few hours." Magnus said leaving the room. The door shut, leaving Starscream alone. "This is Primordium, made it into the base without suspension."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Plan

Zoey sat on WheelJack's lap, on her laptop, while WheelJack was reading a data pad. They were in the rec room, which was empty since everyone was training, on patrol or relaxing in their own way. Zoey looked up from her Laptop and looked at WheelJack. "Hey don't we have the only working ground bridge and space bridge?" she asked him. He nodded without looking up from his data pad, "That I know of. Why?" "Well how would Lockdown get to where we were quickly without one of those?" WheelJack snapped his head up at the question. "If he's using one that we don't know of then we could track it. But where would he have access to a ground bridge?" WheelJack thought out loud, while Zoey typed quickly into her laptop. "Is the _Nemesis _still on Cybertron along with the other Autobot and Decepticon ships? Or are there others on Earth with the _Harbinger_?" WheelJack tried to remember all of the ships lost in the war. "I think there is one ship that space pirates used back in the day, but it crashed on a lost planet. I wonder if Lockdown took all the parts from it." "I would believe he would. When Megatron had gone back to the site of the ship recently, all of the parts for the ground bridge were gone." Knockout said walking in only hearing the last bit of the conversation. "Lockdown only thinks of himself, can't wait until someone rips his black spark from his chamber." Knockout said getting an Energon cube. "It'll be me, I know it. All I need is for the signal and BOOM! Problem solved." Knockout shook his helm, "Don't get cocky on me, WheelJack. Earth can hardly handle me. Now as for the ground bridge Lockdown is using. Ratchet and I can track it as long as its open long enough." Zoey nodded at Knockout, "Good, tell Ratchet to keep an eye out for any readings on ground bridges." Knockout nodded and left the two as Starscream came in. "Hey Screamer, how goes it?" WheelJack said. "Good, WheelJack. Out of curiosity what were the two of you talking to Knockout about?" Starscream asked. WheelJack opened his mouth to answer but Zoey answered before he could speak, "Just small talk. I needed my shift covered so me and WheelJack could go out for a little bit without everyone. Right WheelJack?" Zoey looked to WheelJack hoping that he would not tell the truth to the ex 'Con. "Y-yeah. We're going to a drive in movie. Neither one of us has ever been." Starscream nodded and left the room. Once Zoey was sure they were alone she spoke up. "I don't trust him." WheelJack nodded in agreement, "He doesn't seem very Starscream-y lately. Don't worry I'll protect you though Zoey." Zoey smirked at him, "My hero."

Starscream/ Primordium

"Lockdown, I think they are on to me. I'm not as good as my brother," Primordium told Lockdown. "You better start making them trust you. Otherwise I know some Terrorcons that need some food." Primordium had to hold himself from the thought of Terrorcons eating his life blood while he was a live. "I will work harder Lord Lockdown. I will not fail you." Outside of Primordium's room Katie stood at the cracked door listening to one sided conversation. She had come to his room to see if he would want to train with her and Bulkhead. Bulkhead had been teaching her some moves to protect herself from attackers. This was not Starscream. Katie ran to where Bulkhead was. But Primordium grabbed her and brought her to his face. "If you scream or tell anyone of me or my plans I will kill you first then that Zoey girl. Do you understand you little worm?" Katie nodded and Primordium dropped her. She landed on her leg. Katie heard the crunch as it broke. She tried not to scream in pain. "Such weak creatures, I do not know why Lockdown wants that Zoey girl or you. But it is what he wants. Your time will come when you are begging for mercy and I will not give it to you." Katie felt the tears coming down her face. Primordium walked back to his room and made sure the door was shut. Katie could not move from the spot she was in. It felt like hours before Bulkhead came for her and took her to Ratchet.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Wink

It had almost been two weeks since Katie broke her leg. She refused to say what had happen but the others could tell it had something to do with Starscream because of the evil looks she had been giving him. Knockout and Katie were on monitor duty. Katie was mostly lying on the couch trying to help as much as she could. Knockout got excited about finally decoding where Lockdown was located. He opened his comm link to everyone. "I need everyone to meet in the main hanger ASAP! I have great news!" he told them. Katie sat up straight, "Great news?" he nodded, "But you will have to sit this one out. Sorry." Katie leaned back on the couch angry at the news. Knockout gave her a wink which she returned quickly. The first one in the room was Starscream with everyone else slowly coming into the room.

Lockdown's ship

Lockdown had gotten word from Primordium a few earth days ago that the Autobots were looking for him to use a ground bridge to trace his location. He could use that to his advantage. He could lock up the ones he wanted and feed the rest to the Terrorcons. So he played along to their plan. Although Primordium couldn't earn their trust, he did do a good job of being a spy and giving the information to him. He just needed to know when they were going to attack.

Autobot base

"I've found Lockdown's ship." Knockout said happily. WheelJack was more than pleased to hear this, "Then let's go and let him the Allspark!" Ultra Magnus gave him a stern look, "We need to think before we do something stupid." Everyone agreed to the statement expect WheelJack who wanted to just get revenge. "I want Ratchet, Starscream, Bulkhead, and me. We will attack tomorrow." Starscream was surprised that only one of Lockdown's prizes was going on the attack. "Are you sure?" WheelJack also spoke up about that, "How come I'm not going? I'm the best one on the field!" Ultra Magnus chose to ignore WheelJack and Starscream, "Now everyone get some rest for tomorrow. It's going to be a long and hard fight." Magnus went in the direction of his office and WheelJack followed yelling "I'm not done talking to you!" Chris and Zoey stood next to Katie on the catwalk. They watched as Starscream looked nervous and surprised by what Magnus had said. Starscream hurried to his room. The three humans looked at each other smirked. The plan was going just perfect. Starscream was going to give the fake plan to Lockdown while the others were getting ready to attack.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Attack

Zoey and Chris waited outside of Primordium's room until he was deep in recharge. Both ran to the main hanger. Ratchet started up the ground bridge. Katie gave a kiss to Chris before he went into the portal. Zoey nodded to WheelJack who nodded back. Arcee, WheelJack, Bulkhead, Ultra Magnus, Chris, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen walked through the blue-green portal. Once the portal closed Zoey spoke up, "Is the trap set for the intruder?" Knockout came through the door way, "Now it is. Let's hope he enjoys my surprise." Ratchet hushed the group and all hoped the plan went according to plan.

Autobots

The Autobots waited behind different places waiting for the signal. Once Magnus was sure that this would work he gave the signal for the Wreckers to move forward. The two went to the ship guns on the ready. They were to make Lockdown come out of the ship and cause a diversion. WheelJack was the first one to the door and banging the door in. Lockdown jumped out of recharge due to the alarm going off. "Soundwave what is going on?" he asked once inside the control room. "Primordium: lied. Attack: now." Soundwave said in his monotone voice. "Slag. When I get my hands on Primordium I will return him to his brother!" Lockdown growled as the ship's doors were forced open. He was face to face with the Wreckers. "Fancy meetin' you here," WheelJack said swords pointed at him. Bulkhead looked around the ship and spotted the real Starscream and Shockwave. Both looked surprised to see him. Bulkhead went to the cell door and tried to get the lock to open.

Bumblebee and Chris went around and under the ship, placing time bombs that Knockout and WheelJack had made. Bumblebee got a comm from Bulkhead. :: Hey, we have some prisoners on this ship that I could use some help getting out. :: Bumblebee looked to Chris and repeated the comm. Chris shrugged, "I don't know how to pick a lock. Especially not an alien lock. Maybe Smokescreen does." Bumblebee Smokescreen who was all too eager to help with the task. The comm made Magnus and Arcee come with him, wanting to help WheelJack. When getting inside of the ship WheelJack was in full battle mode with Lockdown. "Go help Bulkhead," Magnus ordered Smokescreen. He ran towards Bulkhead. When Smokescreen saw who was in the cell, he stopped in his tracks. "We can't help them." "Yes we can. They did nothing to us." Arcee helped Magnus and WheelJack get Lockdown tired out. Out of the corner of Arcee's optic she saw Starscream, Shockwave, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen getting out of the ship. "Sir we need to leave!" Arcee yelled at Ultra Magnus and WheelJack. WheelJack managed to severely damage Lockdown before following his commander out the door.

Bumblebee and Chris were waiting for their comrades to exit the ship and meet them. They watched Starscream go towards the night sky while Shockwave followed the others. : Ratchet open the ground bridge.: Bumblebee commed. Static. : Ratchet?: Static was the response.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Problems with Plans

5 minutes after the attack team left the base Primordium woke up. Lockdown sent him a frantic message saying that the Autobots were attacking. Primordium ran out the door but got stuck on some glue. Knockout looked at the monitor to see Primordium was stuck in the glue trap. He smiled to himself. "It's time to take the fake to the brig." Knockout announced to Ratchet. Both went to Primordium who was already making a plan in his processor. His brother had taught him how to get out of such plans when they were younger. Ratchet and Knockout cut him free after cuffing him. While walking and passing the main room, Primordium took his chance. If he couldn't use his strength to get out he would distract them. He brought out his blaster and took the shot at the main computer that controlled the communications and ground bridge. Knockout and Ratchet tried to control the fire and smoke while Zoey tried to get the system back up on her laptop. Primordium took this chance to take the door way out. "Hey who's watching the fake?" Katie said fast. "Knockout." "Ratchet." Both medics said at the same time before looking at each other. "I'll get him," Knockout said and transformed going after the mech. "This is going to take a while to fix," Zoey muttered. "I'll call the guys and tell the just get as far away as possible from the ship." Zoey grabbed the phone, "We can't remember? It will show where we are. We'll just have to hurry and fix it." Knockout came in dragging an unconscious Primordium. Katie gave him a curious look. Knockout looked back at her, "He wouldn't come willingly," was all he said to her as he dragged the body to the brig. It took almost an hour for the computer to be brought up and when it did it was chaos. "Ratchet please answer, we need a ground bridge quickly!" Bumblebee was shouting. Ratchet opened the bridge quickly for the group. The group as a whole looked fine, just some dents and scratches. The last one in was Bumblebee who had the job of making the ship blow up with Lockdown still trying to crawl out of it. "If he's not dead after that I don't know what would kill him." Bumblebee said. "Now we get to sit back and relax for a while," Bulkhead said. "Everyone get some recharge. We will celebrate tomorrow," Ultra Magnus said. "I'm down for some sleep," Zoey said rubbing her eyes. WheelJack gently picked her up and went to their room. Everyone followed their lead, leaving Chris helping Katie to their room. "I'm glad you made Zoey come. I think she's over you," Katie said. Chris chuckled. "Yeah but now Zoey will spend more time with WheelJack since Lockdown is now gone." Katie shrugged and the two went to bed.

_A/N I might add more to this story if I get more followers for it and if after my school semester is over I have some more time. _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Coming Back

One of Cybertron's moons, Airachnid was looking down to the planet below. "My queen what are you planning?" one of the Insecticons asked. "Are there still a few Autobots on Earth?" her Insecticons had been busy building a communications channel and were half way done with a Space Bridge. "From what we have been getting, yes, my queen," the Insecticon said bowing. "Hurry and finish my Space Bridge! I need fresh Energon!"

Earth

"I hate the desert. It's so freaking hot!" Katie complained, using a motorized fan on her face. "It's better than being back home. At least they don't have humanity," Zoey said trying to fan herself off with her hand. "I would gladly go back. It doesn't cool down as bad at night like this hellhole. And there hasn't been any real action since Lockdown. I'm bored," Katie whined. "Read or something," Ratchet said annoyed at the human. "I don't have anything to read." Zoey was also getting annoyed at her best friend. "Then go find Smokescreen, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee and make them take you to the lake. The water will make you feel better and get the energy out of the guys," Zoey improvised. Katie smiled at getting what she wanted but put on an act, "Fine, I can tell when I'm not wanted." She walked to the hallway leading to the group waiting for the green light for the lake. As the three left the base, Bumblebee blasted the AC for Katie and Chris. "Do you think Ultra Magnus and Ratchet will be angry when they find out you came with us?" Katie asked Chris. He shrugged, "If they are then I'll make something up to get them off my back." The closest man-made lake was a good hour and a half away and both humans enjoyed getting away from the base.

Back at the base Zoey and Ratchet worked quietly for a while before Ratchet spoke up, "You know that she wanted permission to go out." Zoey nodded, "I also know that Chris went with her." Ratchet gave a small smile, "At least we've got some peace from them."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Coming Storm

Zoey was watching YouTube videos when an alert came to her phone. She looked at the message. Her face changed from curiosity to concern. "What's wrong Zoey?" Ratchet asked noticing the change in her posture. "I just got a serve weather alert coming towards us. It's weird because today was supposed to be clear skies. Should we alert the lake gang?" Ratchet nodded, "We better. Knowing Bulkhead, Smokescreen and Bumblebee they won't notice anything that's going on around them." Zoey first tried to reach Bumblebee and got static and tried the other two with the same result. She looked up to her mentor. "They better notice the weather, I don't want to send a rescue party," Ratchet angrily said.

At the lake

It had been 2 hours since they got to the lake and Katie was having fun tormenting Chris with a water gun. The Autobots were laughing at the pair and enjoying the cold lake water. Dark storm clouds were quickly approaching the group. Out of the five no one noticed until a thick rain drop hit Smokescreen. He looked up at the dark sky. "Hey it's time to leave guys," he said getting off the ground. The others looked at the sky and packed up the gear. "This sucks. I wanted a whole day of fun and rain comes out of nowhere. Just my luck," Katie pouted inside Bulkhead. "We'll come back soon, I promise." Bulkhead swore to her. Near them lightning struck and rattled the group. "I'll hold you to it," Chris said.

In the desert

Airachnid landed in the desert under the light of lightning. "I suppose that this useless planet can't handle a Space Bridge in its atmosphere. Oh well, not my problem. Those Insecticons did a good job of getting me close to the Energon," Airachnid said with a sly grin. The signal was not far from where she was standing. She transformed into her helicopter form and followed the source.

Lake Group

The group was not far from the base when Bumblebee picked up a strange signal coming up behind them. "Bulkhead get the humans to safety. Smokescreen with me." Bumblebee ordered. Bulkhead speed up passing the two warriors. The two transformed in attack mode for the threat. It was surprising to see Airachnid transforming and standing in front of them. "How are you back? Didn't the 'Cons get their servos on you?" Smokescreen asked once the shock wore off. "Yes they got their filthy servos on me but there was an accident. Didn't Knockout tell you? I'm shocked." Smokescreen and Bumblebee locked optics. "It never came up. I'll be sure to ask him about it next time I see him," Bumblebee said. "Well you see there won't be a next time because I'm going to suck that juicy Energon out of you both. Now say your good byes to each other quickly." She lunged at the two after saying the last word.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Leeches

Smokescreen and Bumblebee narrowly dodged Airachnid's lunged attack. Her thirst for Energon was becoming apparent. She looked to her prey who were separated. Airachnid would have to go with getting the weaker of the two. Her purple optics looked at Smokescreen. Her wide mouth was waiting to suck all the Energon out of him. Fear took hold of Smokescreen's frame as he realized what was going to happen. "Scrap." He brought out his blasters and tried to blast the spider away. : Knockout we have a problem. Airachnid is back and trying to suck Smokescreen dry of his Energon. What the frag is going on?! : Bumblebee yelled through the comm. link to Knockout. : She's a terrorcon now. Either slice her up to tiny pieces or blast her through the spark. Try not to die. I don't want to ruin my nice finish. : Knockout said. Bumblebee rolled his optics, "Thanks a lot. Smokescreen aim for the spark!" Bumblebee yelled out to the young warrior. Bumblebee tried to get a clean shot while Airachnid was moving quickly. Unable to get the clean shot, Bumblebee charged forward to jump on to her back and do the final blow. At the second, Airachnid turned and slashed at Bumblebee. His optics went wide with surprise and shock as the claws made their mark on his chest. : Knockout we need back up and a medic Bee got hit badly! : Smokescreen Knockout. A blue green portal opened quickly and near the action. Ultra Magnus, Arcee and WheelJack came running through guns blasting at Airachnid. "This dinner party has too many crashers. I'll see you mechs and femme later," Airachnid transformed into her helicopter mode and took off quickly. Ratchet had come out of the portal last and was trying to stabilize Bumblebee. : Zoey, open the ground bridge quickly. : Ratchet to the base.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Regroup

Bulkhead, Katie, and Chris arrived at the base half an hour after everyone else. They walked in to just Arcee in front of the computer. The humans jumped out of Bulkhead and run up to the catwalk. "Hey Arcee, where is everyone?" Chris asked. "Knockout and Ratchet are with Bumblebee, he got badly hurt with Airachnid fight. WheelJack took Zoey for a drive, she had a panic attack about Bumblebee getting hurt. Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen are waiting outside the med bay for word on the surgery. Leaving me to do the boring work of trying to locate that bitch of a spider," Arcee told the trio. Katie was nervously biting her nails, as she heard the femme talk. "Katie stop biting your nails. They get ugly when you do that," Chris ordered. "Bee will be fine right?" Katie asked Arcee, it was Bulkhead who answered, "Bee's tough. He's been through worse than fighting Airachnid. Knowing him, he'll be back up and goofing around in no time." "We should have never left the base, then Bumblebee wouldn't have gotten hurt because of us wanting to do something fun," Katie said. "Don't point fingers. She would have found us eventually and it could have been worse for everybody. And Ratchet and Zoey needed a break from everyone," Bulkhead said. "They needed a break because I kept nagging them about it. If I hadn't nagged them then they wouldn't need that break," Katie said sitting down on the couch, "it's all my fault." Ratchet and Knockout had heard the last bit of the conversation and looked at each other. "Bumblebee doesn't blame you," Ratchet said. "How do you know?" "Before we put the little yellow warrior into stasis lock he told us. I told him to aim for the spark. His aim was off, and he didn't think," Knockout said checking his frame for marks from dealing with Bumblebee. "How long will he have to recover?" Arcee asked. "A week or so, I would think. He shouldn't strain himself," Ratchet reported, "Magnus and Smokescreen are visiting him." Katie felt better that Bumblebee was going to fine. "Anyone know how Airachnid got to Earth?" Knockout asked.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Ideas

"A space bridge opened when the storm was forming. She came through the portal then," Zoey said walking in with WheelJack, "Don't know how she built it or anything else. Knockout what can you tell us? You were one of the last ones to see her." All eyes went to Knockout, "All I know is that Soundwave sent her to one of Cybertron's moons with the Insecticons. She was out of our wires after that," Knockout stood next to Arcee to look at the computer, "How did you manage to find out when she came through?" "While out I looked at the weather report and they said the storm came out of nowhere. The space bridge must have be poorly made if it caused a storm. What do you think Ratchet?" "It could be a possibility. Give me what you have found and I'll look further into it," Zoey sent the link to Ratchet's main computer. "Are we allowed to see Bee?" Katie asked. "Bee fell into recharge while we were talking to him. Talk to him when he wakes up from the nap." Smokescreen said coming from the med bay with Ultra Magnus. "Are we able to track the femme?" Magnus asked Ratchet and Zoey. "Unfortunately no. She didn't come to the Earth like Lockdown or Megatron did. She did it once and she was smart this time so we wouldn't track her," Ratchet answered. "We could make a tracking chip and put it on her. If they can put it on sharks in the wild we can do it to a giant metal spider," Chris piped up. "Would you be able to make something small for Airachnid, WheelJack?" Magnus asked. "I should be able to. Won't take me long. You guys make the plan to get her to fight us." WheelJack said. "She wants Energon right? So why don't we just go back to the place we last fought her. She couldn't go that far from the landing spot and meeting spot," Smokescreen suggested. "Seems easy enough. I vote for it," Arcee said. "Have the chip ready in a 5 days WheelJack," Magnus ordered. WheelJack shrugged at Zoey and walked to his lab. "Now he'll be awake for days and get hurt," Zoey complained. "And I'll be the one to have to fix him." Ratchet complained.

Airachnid

Airachnid paced the small cave she had found. She had thought she would find many Autobots and ex-Decepticons. She needed food but no Energon was close to her location. She needed to wait for the Autobots to come back out from where they were hiding for more food. She drifted off to a deep recharge.

_A/N: Sorry about the short chapters. I've been going through some stuff and last week I got done with final. Going to be working a lot for the next week so not going to be updating as much. _

_Please Review._

_Alchemist Prime_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Help

Chris and Katie were helping with WheelJack with the tracking chip when Chris formed a question, "What if she finds the chip? It would be our luck." WheelJack looked up from the small tech. "I'm kind of praying that she won't find it. I already have a backup plan if she does find it. Just don't worry about it, I've got this." Chris look to Katie who shrugged at him, "Somehow I don't feel all too good about that." Katie shook her head and said, "So long as she's dead or gone I don't care how she's taken down." WheelJack chuckled and went back to work.

After the long hours of working Katie and Chris got to leave for the day. Katie walked alone to her room stretching from being hunched over a computer all day. Chris stepped in front of her. "Chris I'm not in the mood to talk right now. So please move," Katie said annoyed at him. "Just hear me out. I think we should we go on vacation," Chris explained, "Just the two of us going to the beach, relaxing, not worrying about the chance of someone we know getting hurt or worse. It's perfect." Katie just stared at him. "Well, I'll go. I can't miss the chance of getting drunk on a beach but it would have to wait until we kill that bitch spider." Katie started to walk away to her room again when Chris grabbed her wrist. "No, let's go right now. We can't do much to help them anymore. Hell, Zoey's the only one who is always helping them. We just help with the small things and only for back up, which they hardly need. We can leave in the morning without a trace." Katie stood there and stared ahead, making a pros and cons list in her head. She won't have to worry about Zoey, she would be well watched over by WheelJack and Bulkhead. Katie would get the freedom to finally be with Chris. At the same time the Autobots needed help even if it was the smallest. She wasn't a quitter and the job was still ongoing. Katie looked back at Chris pulling her wrist from him. "You go ahead, I'll meet you there after the job is finished. Zoey might still need me." She walked away from him, leaving him in surprise that she wouldn't go.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Boy Troubles and Lunch

Katie and Zoey had managed to talk Ratchet into letting them and WheelJack to go to Downtown Jasper for lunch. They had chosen a local burger joint. "So…have you talked to Chris about what he did a few days ago?" Zoey asked awkwardly. It had always been hard for Zoey to talk to Katie about anything doing with boys and relationships. It was even harder to talk to her about her relationship with Chris since Zoey used to crush on him. "No, I haven't and I'll wait until he comes to me before I go to him." Katie said crossing her arms, "And why is the line so freaking SLOW?" she got a few glares from other people. "Katie calm down. Chris just wants to spend time with you. Just talk to him about everything and tell him what you want. You always tell me what's wrong with you." The line was finally moving when Katie spoke, "I want Chris to realize that he was wrong and I was right." Zoey rolled her eyes and ordered her food and Katie's food. They chose a place outside near where WheelJack parked. "It's crazy that tomorrow the plan goes into effect and we will be able to track the spider." Zoey said to try to calm Katie down. Katie was playing with a piece of hair, looking away from Zoey. When Katie didn't say anything, Zoey took a bit of food. "I have every right to be mad at him," Katie said suddenly, startling Zoey. "It's up to you. Haven knows I can't control you," Zoey said getting her breath back. "Wait, why am I talking to you about Chris? You're dating a giant robot," Katie whispered the last two words. "Hey, I take offence to being called that," WheelJack's holoform said sitting down at the table. WheelJack's holoform had black short hair and bright blue eyes. His famous scars were very visible on his lips. "How come you never show your holo?" Katie asked. "I've shown it to Zoey and never saw a reason to show it to anyone else. You do need to talk to Chris. It's two in a relationship not one." Katie took several bites of her burger before answering, "But I'm the one who does everything in this. I do all the work when we're together." Zoey sighed, "That's not talking ya'll are doing in there. After they put the chip on Airachnid, please talk to him. I'm so tired of all this. Everyone is." WheelJack nodded in agreement. "I'll sleep on it tonight, okay? Can we go now?" Katie threw her stuff away and walked to WheelJack. Zoey gave WheelJack's holoform the look saying they would talk about it later. "Katie, I call shot gun this time," Zoey said walking to the door. "What? No fair!" Katie crossed her arms. "Cry me a river." WheelJack shook his head and went to his alt mode.

The Cave

Airachnid was going crazy. It had almost been a week since she last ate. Tomorrow she would go out and look for fresh food. Not a lot of Cybertronians were left on Earth. Tomorrow the Autobots would have to come close for her. She just knew the trap she was planning would work. She just knew it.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Planting

The day had finally arrived. While everyone was nervous Smokescreen was showing it more than anybody. "Alright, is everyone ready and know their jobs?" Ultra Magnus asked. Everyone nodded. "Arcee, WheelJack, Smokescreen be careful and watch each other's backs. I don't want to have to drag a body off the battle field. Understood?" the three bots nodded to him. Magnus gave the sign to Zoey to open the ground bridge. The three walked to the bridge and went to the field. Magnus turned to the rest and spoke, "May Primus watch over them."

Arcee, WheelJack and Smokescreen walked into the desert landscape, weapons ready. "Now to wait for her," WheelJack said. "How long do you think it will take?" Smokescreen asked. "Not long," Arcee pointed to the distance. Airachnid stood there watching the three. She had smelled their Energon miles away. Smokescreen went forward just like the plan. Arcee took her fighting stance. "'Member 'Cee don't kill her this time," WheelJack said putting his battle mask on. "I can't promise you anything." WheelJack and Arcee followed Smokescreen into battle. Smokescreen noticed that Airachnid was slower than the last time he faced her. She was hungry, like the vampires in movies who were starved. The waiting game had played off for the Autobots. Airachnid was distracted by Arcee and Smokescreen, WheelJack took his chance to plant the chip on the ex Con. He jumped on her back and quickly and smoothly put the chip in the middle of the spiders back. Airachnid threw him off and pinned him down going for an Energon line in his neck. A shot took her off WheelJack. Looking over Magnus stood gun aimed. "I told you I didn't want to drag a body off the field." WheelJack smirked, "I had it under control." Airachnid quickly took a bite from Smokescreen who couldn't move do to how he had fell, and quickly ran. "Now we wait and track her, then strike when she is even weaker." The group walked through the portal. "Then we get answers and kill her, right?" Arcee asked. "Yes. But give it time if five days made her a little slower, then a week and a half should do it. WheelJack and Zoey track her in the field, watch her and see how she gets but be careful." Magnus ordered. "I'm getting put in the field?" Magnus nodded, "Finally!" Zoey said happily and ran to get a few things. "If she gets hurt WheelJack, I will personally offline you." WheelJack waved Ratchet off, "Don't worry, Doc. At the first sign at trouble I'll comm you." Ratchet gave him an evil glare, "Don't call me that!"

30 minutes later, the two were tracking the ex Con. "You sure it was smart to send those two out together?" Bulkhead asked. "Zoey will keep him in line. Plus if I sent Arcee, she would get killed." Magnus said, thinking a silent prayer to Primus.

_Sorry about the wait. A manager at my work has been force me to work more hours. And if anyone is curious I do have a DA account under the user name SuperPluto. You should check it out._

_-Alchemist Prime_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: A Grand End

Zoey and WheelJack lost Airachnid's signal a half hour ago and were arguing who would tell Magnus. "You were the one who was supposed to be my navigator!" WheelJack argued. "You were the one who took a left when I said right and refused to turn around!" Zoe retorted, "Plus you, Katie and Chris were the ones who decided to make the scanner only scan a few miles, so it's your fault!" "Fine! I'll call the Slag head and see if he can get a read!" WheelJack started to comm. the commander. : WheelJack what is your status? : Ultra Magnus asked. : We lost her signal but last we saw of her, she was almost crazy and weak. : WheelJack said. : We will open the bridge you back. : A portal opened for the sports car. Zoey jumped out of the car. "Can we get a read on the big scanner?" Zoey asked Ratchet while WheelJack transformed. "We can try but it's been a few days so who knows how far she's gotten." Ratchet said. Zoey glared at WheelJack who rolled his optics at her. "Found her. She's located about 80 miles from here. Life signal is weak. It might be wise to go in and attack and bring her in for testing," Ratchet suggested. Ultra Magnus nodded and turned to his men, "Arcee, WheelJack, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen, we will go and get Airachnid. Only shoot to kill if you feel your life is going to end and no one can help you. Ratchet open an escape route in ten minutes," Magnus ordered. Ratchet nodded. Zoey waved to WheelJack, while Katie pressed opened the ground bridge. As the 5 walked through the portal, they brought out their weapons. They walked into the entrance of a cave. "She sure loves her caves doesn't she?" Bulkhead noticed. "Stay focus soldier," Ultra Magnus ordered. They came upon a fork with several different tunnels. Ultra Magnus looked at the 4 different paths and weighed his options. "We split up. WheelJack, Bulkhead take the far left. Smokescreen take the left. Arcee the far right one," Magnus instructed. "Let's hope this won't end like all of the horror movies I've seen," Smokescreen commented walking to the path. Arcee had a bad feeling about this plan but knowing the commander, he wouldn't back a plan down for a gut feeling. Arcee started down the long dark tunnel. The only light she had was her headlights from her alt mode. After what seemed like forever of walking, Arcee walked into a very large cavern. Near the far wall a metal frame lied. Arcee brought her blaster up and was on guard, she creeped forward. She recognized the frame as Airachnid. Airachnid was weak, barely breathing. "Please have mercy and just end me. I can't even get a hold of my remaining slaves to get me home. Consider this revenge for Tailgate." Arcee just stared at her rival, her processor screaming at her that this must be a trap that if she got close Airachnid would strike. But her spark and gut were telling her to finally rid the universe of this bug. While Arcee was having an internal battle, above her a ledge had an opening. WheelJack and Bulkhead were standing and listening to Airachnid. WheelJack was hoping the motorcycle would just offline the little thorn in his side. They would just think of the consequences later. Several minutes had pasted and Arcee was still trying to make a choice on what she should do. WheelJack took it in to his own servos. He took out one of his swords and was about to jump down onto Airachnid. Bulkhead grabbed WheelJack's arm. The two locked optics and had a silent argument. While the two were arguing, a shot was fired. WheelJack and Bulkhead looked down to Arcee, who was looking around, a dead Airachnid at her pedes. "Way to go Arcee!" WheelJack called down to her. She looked up him in shock. "It wasn't me!" WheelJack laughed, "Sure you didn't. Let's just meet up with everyone else and claim she was dead when we got here," WheelJack said climbing down to her with Bulkhead. "And how would we tell them she died?" Bulkhead asked. "I don't know. Fell on a rock from being crazy? Starvation? She's useless to us and would have been if she was alive." WheelJack walked to the tunnel Arcee came through. "I could just blame it on WheelJack." Arcee told Bulkhead. She turned around to see him pulling the limbs off of Airachnid. She gave him a questioning look. "I don't want her coming back alive." Arcee sent a quick message to Smokescreen and Magnus claiming something else had killed Airachnid and to meet back up where they had split up.

Back at Base

They had Ratchet Ground Bridge them back to base so Arcee, WheelJack and Bulkhead could tell everyone what they saw at the cavern. "Either someone or something killed her before we did and I can't tell you who it was. But she's gone and I don't think her slaves will come to Earth without her telling them to." Ultra Magnus had an idea as to could have done it and knew they were now even. "I believe we can rest easy now. The one who killed us will not come after us in the future. For now we are truly at peace."

_This is the last chapter but I am going to write an epilogue. And sorry for the wait on this chapter, I had writers block and I had to work a lot of hours the past few weeks. Thanks for reading._

_Alchemist Prime_


	22. Chapter 22

Epilogue

Agent Fowler had just landed his helicopter on the landing pad and went down to a nearly empty base. "Did I miss the party?" he asked. "No, there is still the other humans here and WheelJack, Smokescreen and me." Ratchet stated. "Where's the other bots?" "Ultra Magnus has already gone back to Cybertron, Knock out wanted to go to Velocitron, and the others went to their old charges. Don't worry we shall be leaving this base soon."

_Chris and Katie's room_

"I told that I don't want you coming with me! Go with Ratchet or Zoey!" Katie yelled at Chris, putting the last of her things in a box. "Are you still mad at me for wanting to leave here?! Just let me come with you! I would love to go to New York!" Chris yelled back. Zoey and WheelJack stood outside of their open door listening to the argument. "Who do you think will win?" WheelJack asked Zoey in a whisper. "Katie. She always gets what she wants. If they don't stop soon though we might have to stop them," Zoey said taking a bite of a twizzler. "Didn't your commander order you back to regular duty?" Chris rolled his eyes "Yeah but I can tell him to wait two week while I take a break." This made Katie madder at Chris. "No, Chris if you tell your boss that you will be somewhere then you must be there. I will drag you there." Chris just kept his mouth shut and grabbed a box from his side of the room and went to leave the room. Zoey and WheelJack went to hide. After Chris left the hallway, Zoey got the courage to go into the room. "I thought that you already left for the beach," Katie said. Zoey shrugged, "I'll leave after I make sure you have everything you need." As the two made sure everything was in order, Katie got to wondering, "Hey Zoey, did Ratchet tell you where he's going?" Zoey thought about it. "Yeah I think he told me he's going to see someone special and stay with her. I don't remember her name though. He seemed happy about her. Katie nodded and grabbed the last box that she had been working on. "Let's go meet up with our rides."


End file.
